That Time of the Month
by xoxo Li Sakura xoxo
Summary: Uh-oh, it's that time of the month for Sakura and it's Syaoran who is there to deal with her mood swings and to do her bidding...how will he handle it? SakuSyao, oneshot


A/N: This is my first fic on this site!! I thought I'd start off with something funny for our fav couple, I hope you like it

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

-

-

-

That time of the Month

Sakura jolted awake and blinked at her surroundings. The room was large, with a large queen-sized bed that she rested upon and the furniture wood, with green walls. She clutched her stomach as she remembered where she was.

It was summer break, and for a week her father and brother were both going to be away. Tomoyo was also away, in England, visiting Eriol's relatives with him. Sakura was staying for the week with Syaoran at his apartment. She was so excited that she'd get to spend an entire week with him since his plans to go back to Hong Kong had been canceled and he offered her to stay with him since she didn't want to go with her father to a seminar or disrupt Touya's time with Yukito on their...private vacation. She would be sharing his bed with him since it was a one bedroom apartment. The idea of getting to fall asleep with him and wake up in his arms the next morning was great and she was really looking forward to it as was he.

Earlier that day, a hot summer's day near the end of August, she had arrived with her bag packed with a week's worth of clothing. She had an immense headache so he suggested to take a few pills and go lay down in his darkened room for a bit. They thought nothing of it, assuming it might've been a headache caused from the heat because it had been very hot that day.

"Ugh," the 16-year-old groaned as she rubbed her hands over her abdomen in hopes to sooth the pains. Her head still pounded and now she awoke with pains.

She glanced over at the calendar that hung on Syaoran's wall and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, how could I forget??" She asked herself with a groan. The summer had been so busy that she completely forgot about her menstrual cycle and thought it would be starting the first week of school so she came unprepared.

Sakura grunted with annoyance. Getting up, she walked over to the private bathroom that Syaoran had connected to his bedroom. She hiked up her skirt and sat down on the toilet, pushing her panties down her legs. She huffed when she saw the small stain that was revealed. Finishing up her business, she quickly washed her hands and went back to the bed and crawled in.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" she cried, her emerald eyes flaring.

"What is it!?" he shouted as he came to the bedroom door. He looked around for any signs of danger before turning to her. When he saw the look on her face, he gulped and backed away. "Sweetheart?"

Her eye twitched and she snapped, "Do you have to yell!? I have a headache!"

"But, you're yelling as well..." he pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"What the..." Syaoran backed away, in fear of her sudden change in mood. Earlier that day, she had been her cheerful self before he noticed her becoming a bit sluggish once they got to his place when she started to feel a headache coming on.

"I need you to do something for me," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Uhhh...okay, what is it, sweetheart?" Syaoran inquired, stepping forward when she beckoned him with a finger.

"I don't feel good," she whimpered, holding her stomach as she tried to hold back her tears.

Syaoran's eyes softened and he sat down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I have ...cramps..."

"Cramps...?"

"Yes!"

"From what?" he pondered.

Sakura nearly fell off the bed anime-style. When she regained herself, she glared up at him, "you know, CRAMPS!"

"Yeah, I think we've established that sweetheart."

"Don't you sweetheart me!" she cried out, before hiding herself under the blankets and kicking him away from her. He was so stupid and clueless! Ugh!

"Sakura..." he whispered, bringing himself to his feet. He reached out a hand to touch her when he heard soft cries. He felt bad. She wasn't giving him a clear message as to what was wrong so he didn't know how to help her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he tried again. He rested a hand on her side in attempt to comfort her.

"Go away you stupid boy!" she screamed, but it came out muffled under the sheets.

"Uh...okay then..." he raised a brow and was about to leave when a hand shot out from under the covers to stop him. Looking down at the small hand that clutched the bottom of his shirt, he looked at the bump under the sheets questioningly.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

Syaoran sweat-dropped but nodded and turned back around and tried again, "what's wrong?"

"I need your help..." came the muffled reply before she pulled back the sheets and looked up at him with a blushing face.

"What is it? How can I help you?" he asked with concern, dropping to his knees at the side of the bed and looking up into her emerald eyes.

"It's really embarrassing..." she mumbled and she broke eye contact with her boyfriend to gaze at the wall which seemed a lot more interesting to her right now.

Syaoran grasped one of her soft hands and held it in both of his. "You can tell me anything, you know that Sakura."

"I know...it's sort of girl thing though...I don't think you'll understand," Sakura whispered, lowering her eyes sadly, "and Tomoyo-chan isn't here to help..."

"What about one of your other girl friends...like Sasaki or Mihara?"

"I think they're busy with their boyfriends, I don't know how to contact them..."

"You must have another girl that you know?" he questioned, trying to help with suggestions.

"No..."

"Well then, what's wrong? Maybe I can help you?"

Sakura glared up at him again, "Yeah right! You're a guy! What would YOU know!"

"Well...I don't know unless you tell me."

"I HAVE CRAMPS SYAORAN-KUN AND THEY FUCKING HURT!"

Syaoran's eyes widened and he backed away once more. He knew it must've been really serious if his sweet little Sakura started to curse. She never cursed and it honestly frightened him when she snapped like that. Usually Sakura was very calm and cheerful, except for sometimes.

Then it dawned on him...

He glanced at the calendar that hung on his wall...

It was the last week of August...

Which meant...

He gulped.

It was around that time for Sakura's monthly, the time which she usually ignored him some days while other days she was more than happy to see him. It was like an emotional roller coaster that lasted nearly an entire week.

"You mean...you have cramps..."

"DUH! I think we've _established _that!" she shot at him.

"I'm sorry, I get it now." he began to sweat, and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck nervously. What a perfect week this was going to be. He mentally prepared himself to walk on eggshells around Sakura this week. "So how can I help you then, you asked me earlier...?"

Sakura's mood changed once more and this time she grabbed both of his hands in her hands and looked up at him with pleading emerald eyes. "Please, Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry but I need you to do me a favor!"

"Anythin, what is it?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes.

"I need you to go to the store!"

"Why?"

"BAKA!" she threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged thanks to his reflexes from the many years of martial arts training. "I need you to go to the store and buy me some midol and tampons!"

"You don't have any here?" he asked. Usually she kept a few extras hidden deep in his cabinets for emergencies.

"Obviously," she seethed.

"Okay, okay," he backed away again, holding his hands up in defeat. "But shouldn't you go to the store and get some?"

"No!"

"And why not...?"

"Because!" she glared at him darkly, "I am NOT leaving this house while I'm BLEEDING from my VAGINA!"

"Uh, okay then! Uh, Uh I'll go!" Syaoran stammered.

"And you better make it quick! I'm going to have a bath while you're gone and you had BETTER be back by the time I'm finished or else!" she demanded, getting up from the bed and running off to the private bath room again.

Syaoran stood there stunned, watching as the door slammed shut and heard the sounds of the water running. He sighed and left the room, reaching for his car keys when he got to the door. He lightly tossed them up in the air and caught them easily before shutting the door behind him and heading to the underground basement to his car.

He felt bad for Sakura and couldn't be any happier that he wasn't a girl that was going through this. It was hard to get used to the mood swings from her, even if they came once a month. He tried his best to understand and try to cope with it, but it was like his precious girlfriend changed and became a totally different person!

Syaoran got into his car and left the basement, driving off in the direction that would lead him out of town and to a drug store where he knew none of his friends would find them. He wasn't about to let ANY of them see him purchasing female items! That would be so embarrassing! It was bad enough that Eriol once saw him bringing a tampon for Sakura one time!

He got out of the car when he got the parking lot of a store located about a twenty minute drive from his apartment. The 17-year-old had made the calculations inside his head as he drove, figuring that Sakura would be soaking for at least her usual hour which gave him plenty of time and a few extra minutes to kill by the time he got back.

Syaoran looked up and down the aisles of the small convenience store and was glad that it wasn't that busy. There were a few lingering shoppers near the aisle where he needed to find what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran took quick strides to the section he needed. He studied all the rows that held what he was looking for.

Shakily, he reached for one package then stopped when he saw all the different brand names. His fingers twitched when he saw all the different sized packages and brand names. He looked at the two different types of sanitary napkins and wondered which one it was that Sakura used. He knew she didn't like pads, because he could recall that she had complained about them being uncomfortable before...something about diapers, he shuddered. He looked the package that had what looked like sticks to him, remembering the same item that Eriol had once caught him holding. He knew that was the product that she wanted.

Syaoran began to panic a bit when he saw all the different brands and wondered which one that Sakura liked...

His thoughts were broken when a older woman came up to him. "Do you need some help, dear?" Syaoran turned to her and noticed a name tag on her shirt and knew she must've been an employee.

"Uh...yeah...umm..."

"I'm assuming you must be shopping for a girlfriend...?" the employee inquired.

Syaoran blushed and nodded nervously.

"Okay, what size is she?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well, is she a larger woman or is she small?"

"Uh...well she's tiny..." he said, raising a hand to give a rough estimate of Sakura's height, "and uh, she's rather thin..."

"Oh okay, then you probably want this brand then," she reached for a package of pads called "Kotex Maxi Pads with Wings", "do you know if she's heavy or light?"

"Uh...well whenever I pick her up, she's pretty light..."

"No, no dear that isn't what I meant! I meant, her flow...do you know if it's heavy or light?"

"Uhhhhh..." Syaoran flushed, "I-I-I-I don't know! She uh...I don't listen to that stuff!"

The lady laughed softly, "Well then, maybe you can just try the regular brand here, it's good for over night as well." she suggested, handing him the package.

"Uh, no she doesn't like these things!"

"Oh okay then, perhaps Tampax?" she asked, pointing to a small box.

Syaoran nodded, "uh...actually you know what? I'll just take them all!" he said, stuffing five or six different brands in his arms and running from the aisle. He stopped abruptly and turned back to the lady and flushed even brighter when she was watching him with amusement. "Uh...do you also have those pills that help pain...?"

"You mean midol?" she asked, reaching for a small package of pills on the opposite side of the aisle.

"Uh...yeah!" he nodded with uncertainty as she handed him the package. "Thanks for your help!"

And with that Syaoran bolted from the aisle, waiting impatiently for the items to be rung up and bagged before paying for them. He ran to his car, threw them in the back and sat down behind the wheel, trying to calm his nerves.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he had been in the store nearly twenty minutes! Quickly he speeded from the parking lot and made his way home.

-

-

-

Syaoran entered the apartment quietly, glancing around for any signs of Sakura. He had been more than an hour and was praying to Kami that she was still in the tub or maybe if he was really lucky, she'd be sleeping. He jumped when he saw her getting up from the couch, his dark green bath room hang around her small frame.

He looked into her eyes, nervously anticipating what would happen next.

What happened next surprised him when Sakura suddenly came to him with tears in her emerald eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. Syaoran dropped the bags to his sides and cautiously wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, honey!" she whispered against his chest, "I don't know what came over me earlier. I feel so bad for yelling at you, but I was so disappointed that I had completely forgot what time of month it was and not to mention the pain...I couldn't help myself, I hope you can forgive me! You didn't deserve to be yelled at!"

"It's okay," Syaoran whispered, wiping her tears away, "It's a part of life, we both know that."

"Yeah, but still," she sniffled, "I suppose you'd understand better if you bled from your vagina every month...oh wait, you don't have one," she muttered with a small laugh.

Syaoran an crooked smile at her attempt to try and lighten the mood. "Well, I guess I'm lucky there then..."

"You're right. You wouldn't be able to handle being a girl," she playfully slapped his shoulder.

He fake winced at the non-existent pain and laughed, "You got that one right, babe."

"At least you admit it," she giggled then looked down at the bags, picking them up. "What are all of these?"

"Uh," Syaoran laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I didn't know what kind to get you..."

"Oh...well...uhm," she looked at the contents, "honestly I don't use any of these."

"Great..." he murmured, "well I can take them back and exchange them if you don't mind waiting..."

"No, no!" she said, "it's okay, I'll use these! You've already gone out of your way to get them! And it's my fault for not telling you what kind I use!"

"No, it's never out of the way for you, Sakura!" he said, "really, I can get them exchanged!"

"No!"

"I don't mind-"

"SYAORAN-KUN!" she snapped and he flinched away from her at the sudden mood change again, "You don't have to! It's fine! I'll use these!" and with that she stormed out of the room, taking the bags with her back to the bathroom.

Syaoran sighed and slumped against the wall, it was going to be an insane week.

But that came with the Sakura package and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
